Zombie Exodus: Endings
Zombie Exodus contains multiple endings achievable based on the player's past interactions and decisions with other characters throughout the story-line. There are five endings for staying at the Cathedral and four endings for fleeing/leaving the Cathedral for a total of nine endings overall. Another factor in how an ending plays out is the player's morality. A lower morality typically leads to a darker ending, and a higher humanity to a lighter ending, the overall ending however is very similar in content. Ending 1: The Summit Obtaining this ending: To obtain this ending you must help Carl escape during Part IV of Zombie Exodus, have Candace in your group at the end of Chapter V, and choose to leave the Cathedral at the end of Chapter V. Ending Summary: In this ending the outlook is rather bleak, the Submit turns out not to be the utopia everyone hoped for and while you may be safer from zombies your life is now very hard going. Most of your group either dies or leaves. When fleeing the Cathedral Heather will stay behind unless you are romantically involved with her. Once you actually get to the Submit more memebers will leave. For example, if Kelly is with you she eventually steals some supplies and leaves one night. If Badger is with you he attemps to stage a coup but it isn't successful and you end up killing him. If Devlin is with you he will later be bitten and die. All other memebers just try to get by as well as they can. Time Lapse: Ending 2: Baytown Obtaining this ending: To obtain this ending you must keep Jason alive through part IV (following Jason's conflict with Carl), and obtain a "Friendly" relationship rank with Jason (60 relationship or better). Ending Summary: In this ending while perusing the coasts the protagonist and your group are accosted by Jason who arrives near shore via boat. Jason then goes on to explain how he left the group and that he now wishes to make it up to them by taking them to a town where zombie population is extremely low and a community is forming following the outbreak. Choosing to go with Jason leads to the protagonist and your group sailing to Baytown, a community nearly isolated from zombies thanks to some fore-planning in which roads were destroyed to prevent zombie migration. While still facing the problem of looters, and Baytown's numbers running low as a result, the protagonist and your group are welcomed into Baytown with open arms. Time Lapse: The protagonist is delegated leader only weeks into arriving in Baytown and swiftly makes peace with the bandits raiding Baytown, and in the mean time the protagonist trains the residents to better protect themselves from invaders. During the first winter food becomes scarce and Baytown no longer trades with bandits following the "Great Struggle". Following the first winter an attack is lead on the bandit's hideout and they are wiped out, following that is a period of peace. People all across the country sought one another out and some found refuge in Baytown. Two to three years later people flocked in droves to Baytown and the town grew much larger during that period of time. Year four the population stabilizes and zombies become more complacent and domicile. The protagonist then cuts out of the narrative, and arrives at a ferry where they are welcomed as "Councilor X". Ending 3: New Command Obtaining this ending: To obtain this ending you must leave the Cathedral, head towards the lagoon, and be of the Soldier Profession background. Ending Summary: The protagonist and his group head towards the lagoon where a man is discovered near a helicopter. The protagonist recognizes this man as Jeremy Logan, or "Jerm", an old army buddy who the protagonist recognizes as a friendly face. Your group and Jeremy get acquainted, all the while the protagonist is caught up on both the military and Jeremy's activity over the course of the infection. Jeremy and other government officials bunkered down in underground facilities across the nation when containment of the infection was no longer an option. Following the bunker down Jeremy was given a list of officials, and scientists all around the country who could contribute to the continuation of society and government. Jeremy took the liberty of adding the protagonist's name to their list, and as such sought to find the protagonist and bring them back to Command. After asking a few questions the protagonist is spirited away to Central Command. Time Lapse: Upon arriving in Central Command, Jeremy and the protagonist are immediately sent back out to gather up scientists and high-profile assets across the nation to develop a vaccine, and rebuild society. After returning from a mission, Jeremy and the protagonist find that Central Command had been overrun by Zombie Exodus. Central command had been destroyed and much of that branch of government that was left had evacuated or been killed. Following that Jeremy and he protagonist scout for new areas to rebuild society and come upon an air field. With New Command established Jeremy and the protagonist run the new society like a militia where pledging loyalty and service meant shelter, and likewise people who were not willing to fall in line were let go. As time went on and New Command grew councils were formed to govern the many people under New Command rule. Upon the protagonist finishing their narrative of the past, they walk in front of a gate where survivors are waiting to be admitted entry. Ending 4: Hidden Bunker Obtaining this ending: Ending Summary: Time Lapse: Ending 5: Creating The Cure Obtaining this ending: You must have chosen the Scientist Background and chosen to Stay At the Cathedral, aswell as completed a cure in Chapter 3. To make a cure you will need a sample of Devlin's blood, this meens you will have to be on good terms with him in Chapter 2 and complete the optional quest "Supply Run With Mindy" in Chapter 4 to convince Devlin to join your commumity which will be important during the Epilogue. Ending Summary: ''' Time Lapse: '''The Protaganist will have moved away to a Research Base and left the Cathedral behind about 1 year after the events of Chapter 5. The World is slowy being cured of the zombie plague and your being hailed as it's savior. As for the other surviors Candice (Assuming she survived the riader attack in Chapter 4) is still with you at the Base working as your assistant. Heather stayed at the Cathedral and runs it as a camp to aid other surviors, Emma and Mindy along with most of the other group that was at the Cathedral (Eg. Crone, Eugenie) moved to Temperance and rebuilt it into a thriving settlement. During the Exodus attack it was soon confirmed by Mindy that Badger and Kelly had both run off, Kelly with a bunch of your supplies never to be seen again and Badger has resurfaced recently by forming a gang that attacks the new settlement in Temperance regularly. However the gang has been stopped npw and they are all taken into the new Post-apocalypse Prison System. Devlin was elected as the new Stste Govener by a massive majority and is working to clean the country up of remaining zombie threats. As for River he left the Cathedral early after Chapter 5 and was later spotted leading a cult like group in a abandoned Summer Camp that worshiped death and saw Zombies as a type of demi-god. But all in all the world is getting better and this is the only ending where the Apocalypse is officially over. Ending 6: Apocalypse Raider Obtaining this ending: You must have a Humanity score of <40 and have let Badger join your group. You must also defend the Cathedral from the Exodus. After this you will have the option to leave with Badger and Emma to become Raiders. Ending Summary: Time Lapse: Ending 7: Obtaining this ending: Ending Summary: Time Lapse: Ending 8: Obtaining this ending: Ending Summary: Time Lapse: Ending 9: Settle In Temperance Obtaining this ending: Ending Summary: Time Lapse: